Modern wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephones, allow users to manually enable a “silent mode” setting so that audible ring or other alert tones for incoming calls, text messages or other notifications are silenced so as to not interrupt others in group settings (e.g., meetings, religious services, and the like). However, many users of wireless communications devices either forget to set their devices to silent mode or are unaware of the procedure to do so, resulting in others being interrupted by audible alerts resulting from incoming calls, text messages or other notifications.